cz_hunter_x_hunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Gon Freecs
Gon Freecs (ゴン=フリークス, Gon Furīkusu) je hlavním hrdinou Hunter x Hunter. V Hunter x Hunter OVA (1998) jej namluvila Rica Matsumoto, v originální sérii z roku 1999 Junko Takeuchi a v Hunter x Hunter (2011) Megumi Han. Jeho Nenovou schopností je Jajanken (じゃじゃんけん). Základní informace *Věk: 12-14 *Narozeniny: 5. května *Výška: 154 cm *Váha: 49 cm *Krevní skupina: B Charakteristika /Galerie/ Gon je velmi veselé povahy, má málo starostí a stará se o své přátele. Je atletický, upřímný, přátelský a každý si ho hned oblíbí. Má velmi silný čich (Killua jej popsal jako psí), zrak a sluch. Vyrůstal ve volné přírodě, takže se u něj projevují zvířecí instinkty. Mnohokrát bylo zmíněno, že je Gon na svůj věk - dvanáct let - velmi talentovaný k tomu, aby se stal Hunterem jako jeho otec Ging. Gon má tmavě zelené až černé vlasy se zelenými okraji a hnědé oči. Téměř vždy nosí zelené oblečení, nejčastěji zelenou bundu, šortky a boty (viz. obrázek). Minulost Gon byl na Velrybí ostrov přinesen Gingem. Ten se objevil za jedné bouře na břehu. Předal svého syna své sestřenici Mito a požádal ji, ať se o něj postará. Tím se Mito stala pro Gona jako vlastní matka. Díky otcově nepřítomnosti a Mitoině nechuti vůči Gingovi bylo Gonovi řečeno, že jeho rodiče zemřeli při nehodě. V devíti letech byl zachráněn mužem jménem Kite před rozzuřeným medvědem. Kite v něm později probudí touhu poznat Ginga a tím započne Gonův celoživotní sen. Vztahy Ging Freecs: Gonovým snem je nalézt svého otce. Chtěl by ho poznat a zjistit, jaký je. Žádný bližší vztah k němu nemá, jelikož žili odděleně vlastně celý Gonův život až dosud. Ging se však cití trochu jinak. V nahrávce Gonovi řekl, že ho nechce vidět. Neví se přesně proč, ale Gona tato zpráva jen více zapálila do hledání po svém otci. Gon svému otci říká Ging, protože (jak již řekl tetě Mito) mu to přijde přirozenější. Mito Freecs: Mito je Gingova sestřenice, ale starala se o Gona jako o svého vlastního syna. Ona a Gon mají mezi sebou velmi úzký vztah jako matka se synem. Chápe Gonova rozhodnutí, snaží se ho pochopit za jakékoliv příležitosti a podporuje ho v jeho akcích. Má o něj samozřejmě také starosti; tato situace byla spatřitelná hned na začátku sérií, kdy Gona nechtěla pustit na zkoušky pro Huntery. gon and killua eat.jpg killua makes fun of gon.jpg killua and gon train.jpg killua looks at a map.jpg Killua Zoldyck: Poté, co se poznali na zkouškách pro Huntery, se stali nejlepšími přáteli. Gon a Killuův vztah se staví na blízkém přátelství. Jeden se o druhého stará a (jak bylo řečeno v písni Když tu nejsem z muzikálu Hunter x Hunter: Noční můra Zaoldyecků) je jeden bez druhého ztracený. Když jsou oddělení, tak se nemohou dočkat, až se zase setkají. Pokaždé spolu zažívají mnoho legrace a nenudí se. Byli by schopni jeden pro druhého obětovat vlastní život. Kurapika: Potkali se na zkouškách pro Huntery a téměř okamžitě se stali přáteli. Nemají sice tak silný vztah jako Gon s Killuou, ale starají se o sebe navzájem a snaží se vše prožívat s tím druhým. Mnoho spolu zažili a vytvořili si mezi sebou pouto důvěry a přátelství. Leorio Paladinight: Stejně jako s Kurapikou a Killuou se potkali na zkouškách. Oba jsou velmi jednodušší a málo chápaví, ale Gon Leoria v mnohém převyšuje. Jelikož je Leorio fyzicky nejslabším článkem skupiny, často mu ostatní pomáhají a zachraňují jej. I přes všechny neshody a hádky jsou dobrými přáteli a navzájem si důvěřují. ' Hisoka': Gon pojal Hisoku za svého rivala. Několikrát se střetli, ale skutečný boj mezi nimi proběhl jen jednou. Hisoka mu neustále připomíná, že za svůj život vděčí jemu, a proto se ho Gon snaží porazit. Hisoka si Gona schovává "na později", až bude "zralý". Podle jeho chování je poznat, že čeká, až bude s Gonem moci bojovat ve vážném boji na život a na smrt. Biscuit Krueger: Biscuit se rozhodla být Gonovým a Killuovým mistrem Nenu. Základy se naučili s Wingem, a proto měla Bisky možnost jejich schopnosti správně rozvíjet. Poznali se ve hře Greed Island poté, co si je Bisky vyhlédla jako zdroj zábavy. Měli na sebe silný vliv, jako mistr a jeho žáci, ale Bisky později zmínila, že kdyby s Gonem a Killuou zůstala déle, tak by ji nejspíš radikálně změnili k "lepšímu" a milejšímu charakteru. ' Kite': Kite byl Gingovým neoficiálním studentem. Jednoho dne Gona zachránil před rozzuřeným medvědem a poté mu vrazil pěstí za jeho chování vůči divokým zvířatům a za to, že kvůli jeho chybě musel zabít dalšího nevinného tvora. Gon se Kitea velmi oblíbil během společné cesty za vyhubení mimozemského druhu Chimera Ant. Sice je nic nového o Nenu nenaučil, ale naučil je mnoho jiných důležitých věcí. Gon Kiteovi slíbí, že Ginga najde a splní si tak svůj sen.